


Uno

by thewishingdragon



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, I am, I mean, Not all the time, You feel me?, but like, y'all i swear i'm not actually a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: Based on an actual experience I had purchasing an item from Amazon. Because I'm a dumbass.





	Uno

“Wanna play a game after dinner?” Veronica called from the kitchen.

“Sure,” Chandler said, “Where do you keep them?”

“There’s a cabinet under the TV. They should all be there.”

Duke nodded and crossed the room to the TV, opening the cabinet under it and pulling out a few game boxes.

“Not many games here for four people,” Duke said, before stopping suddenly. “Oh my god.”

“What is it?” Mac asked.

Duke pulled out a deck of Uno cards.

“Jackpot,” she grinned, tossing the deck to Chandler, who caught it easily.

“Weird,” Chandler said, examining the box, “It’s still taped shut.”

“Hey!” Veronica wandered into the living room, still wearing the apron she’d put on when she started cooking. “Dinner’s almost ready. Did you pick out a- oh my god, I completely forgot about that.”

“How could you forget about  _ Uno _ ?” Duke said, indignant at the very thought.

Veronica chuckled. “I forgot because I’m an idiot.”

“What do you mean?” Mac asked.

“Well, I was shopping on amazon one afternoon and I saw this game called Drunk, Stoned, or Stupid. The idea is each card has a trait written on it like “forgets where they are after being out for 15 minutes” or something like that, and you vote on who that trait applies to,” Veronica laughed, “So I bought the game along with a few other things, and when everything arrived, that game box was one of the first things I opened. The problem is, it wasn’t the game I ordered. It was just a box of Uno cards in the Drunk, Stoned, or Stupid box.”

Chandler snorted. “That sucks.”

Veronica chuckled. “The worst part is, a box of Uno cards usually costs like six bucks. I paid almost twenty for that set.”

Duke cackled. “You fucking bought Uno for twenty bucks!”

Veronica pouted. "It's not like I could have known beforehand! The box was wrapped in plastic like it had never been opened!"

Chandler and Mac laughed while Veronica smiled a bit ruefully.

“Alright,” Veronica said once her girlfriends had all composed themselves, “Let’s go eat dinner and then I can beat you all at Uno.”

She lost spectacularly.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment! I love feedback! And don't hesitate to send me a prompt or an ask at shanes-scribbles on tumblr!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story about me being an absolute idiot.


End file.
